La proyección de mi espíritu
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Para Itachi, la noche es el mejor tiempo para pensar. Y aunque Deidara no lo sepa, él también practica más que un arte: Deja un pensamiento implantado en su espíritu. "El arte es la proyección del espíritu" Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día- 5 de marzo.


¡Buenas, sempais! Bienvenidos a mi contribución el reto ItaDei de** Derama17 **Muchas gracias por entrar y tenerle esperanzas a esta servidora que, sinceramente, batalló mucho para dejar este fic. Bueno, es que eso del día Mundial de la Filosofía, la tarea y mi estúpido maestro de Creación Literaria que no deja lo que tenemos que hacer, realmente me dejó al borde de la locura (xD). Y encima, no tienen idea de lo difícil que se me puso ésta pareja —bueno, si se me está complicando hasta el SasoDei, ya sabrán—. Esto... en realidad, no puedo prometer más que Friendship, no voy a mentir (u-u); le di mil vueltas, pero no se me prestaron en ningún momento, lo siento. Pero supongo que tendrá sus toquecillos yaoi... espero (nwnU).

En fin, **Derama17**, quiero agradecerte mucho por invitarme a éste reto, sinceramente sí que me hizo honor al nombre (xD) al menos con la pareja y el día que escogí.

**Advertencias: Tremendo OoC en los personajes, una idea medio rara que proviene de horas hablando de arte y filosofía en la escuela... y creo que ya (._.U) (xD) Cielos, hoy fue muy poquito. **

**Parejas: Ligero ItaDei friendship -quizá en algún momento llegaría a verse un poco más- y un poco de SasoDei -ésta última no en sentido romántico, pero quizá ustedes también le vean por ahí (xD)-. **

Sin más que decir, espero que mi humilde fic alcancé a gustar a alguien (nwn)

* * *

Título: **La proyección de mi espíritu.**

Día**: 15 de noviembre. Día internacional de la filosofía.**

Autor del fic**: TheLoveIsArt**

Autor del manga**: Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

_"Lo bello es la esencia realizada. El arte, es la proyección del espíritu" Hegel. _

**.**

Muchas veces había pensado que Sasori era de los ninjas más sabios que existían en el planeta, y por supuesto jamás lo pondría en duda, tanto porque hacerlo le granjearía un buen golpe como porque no se sentía capaz de negarlo. Akasuna no Sasori era un poderoso ninja, frío, calculador, inteligente, perfeccionista, misterioso y un verdadero artista; luchaba por sus ideales, sin permitirse fallar nunca, buscaba la máxima belleza y sobreponía a su arte sobre todas las cosas. Deidara realmente lo admiraba, tenía una sensación anhelante de que le prestara atención, de que notara su existencia y lo reconociera por fin como un igual, justo como él lo hacía. Sin embargo, es justamente aquí donde entraba el mayor problema de todos en su joven e inocente vida: ¡La maldición del arte eterno!

No sabía exactamente qué demonios le sucedía a su maestro, pero el arte eterno es de todo cuanto hablaba, todo lo que le importaba. Y estaba bien, mucho de eso los convertía en un buen equipo, excelente maestro y alumno, solo que la situación de sus riñas siempre se prestaba a algo más superficial que las imbecilidades por lo que discutían Hidan y Kakuzu, e incluso las constantes quejas de Kisame con su compañero Itachi, que jamás hablaba de nada. Las discusiones que Deidara mantenía con Sasori eran mucho, mucho más profundas: Defendían no solamente sus ideales, sino que a partir de sus respectivos artes, le daban forma material a su espíritu, lo dejaban libre —al menos él lo hacía— y le permitían _ser _uno con ellos mismos_. _Era una experiencia sublime que ambos compartían, que amaban y por la que morirían, tal es el caso como para que sus discusiones siempre se convirtieran en una parte fundamental de sus días. Parecía que si perdían alguna, estaban abandonando parte de sí mismos y renunciando.

Ninguno en Akatsuki lo entendía, por supuesto. Todos eran una bola de idiotas, incultos y marginados. Carecían del sentido de verdad que adquiría el alma cuando te ocupas de algo tan maravilloso como el arte, en especial si éste era el efímero. ¡Cuánta vida sentía en sus venas justo cuando el acostumbrado sonido de la explosión se hacía presente! ¿Cómo ignorar la felicidad u ocultar la sonrisa que se le iba escapando? El arte no eran solamente sus sueños y creaciones, el arte (efímero, se encargaría de recordar siempre) era lo que lo dejaba _ser_.

Precisamente por eso estaba tan enfadado ahora. ¿Cómo se había dejado vencer por los argumentos de Sasori? Para colmo, habían destruido su habitación en medio de su disputa y ahora no tenían donde dormir. Pein se encargó de darles el peor castigo de todos a ambos: Pasar las noches hasta que repararan su recámara en compañía de Itachi Uchiha y Tobi, que eran los únicos con una cama libre, pues Kisame andaba de misión y Zetsu dormía en el jardín.

—¡Pein! —Exclamaba Deidara hace apenas dos horas, en el despacho del líder—. ¡No hagas eso! Prefiero dormir en una cama de clavos a compartir habitación con alguno de esos dos, hum. —Aunque Sasori no decía nada parecía completamente de acuerdo con su alumno, y se le veía la urgencia por salir del problema. Vamos, tenían que admitir que eso sería un dolor de cabeza—. ¿A caso no puedes enviarnos mejor a una misión suicida?

El de ojos grises lo miró con desaprobación. Está claro que la venita en su sien no presagiaba nada bueno, pero Deidara persistiría para no dormir con ninguno de los morenos.

—Definitivamente no —sentenció el dueño del Rinnegan, encabronado—. La cuenta de las reparaciones se ha visto en constante aumento por su culpa. E incluso nos hemos tenido que cambiar de guarida más seguido de lo que deberíamos permitirnos.

—Eso es culpa del mocoso —se defendió Sasori, sin siquiera levantar la voz. Deidara lo miró con el ceño fruncido—, porque explota nuestros refugios.

—¿Y quién me incita a hacerlo, hum?

—Yo no, si a eso te refieres.

—¡Basta! —Los calló Pein, subiendo la voz un par de notas, haciendo que extrañamente ambos artistas acataran la orden (pueden apostar a que se sintió ligeramente orgulloso)—. Claro que podría intentar colocar a Itachi en la misma habitación que Tobi —admitió, suspirando y sonriendo maliciosamente; la misma sonrisa vengativa que tendría un Uchiha—, pero eso sería demasiado fácil para ustedes y no aprenderían ninguna lección.

—Pero… pero… —empezó a decir el rubio, tratando de excusarse. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de claro disgusto—, ¡Pero no soporto a ninguno de los dos! Son tan molestos y los odio, hum.

—¿Te parece que, llegados a este punto, me importa un mísero cacahuate? —Preguntó cortante el líder, sobándose las sienes—. No, claro que no —adelantó al ver que el rubio se disponía a contestar lo que, a seguro, le llevaría la contraria—. De acuerdo, teniendo en cuenta lo constante que es escuchar tus explosiones en casa cuando estás cerca de Tobi, te quedarás con Itachi. Y tú Sasori —el de Suna abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, como si estuviera a punto de chamuscarle el cabello al de los ojos grises—, te irás donde Tobi.

—Prefiero morirme —sentenció el pelirrojo, recibiendo una mirada acusadora del líder.

—Por mí, puedes intentarlo y hasta lograrlo, si quieres —le dijo, con un tono indiferente. Es decir, como si no se supiera que Sasori deseaba ser inmortal, no iba a arruinar su ideal por dormirse tres o cuatro noches con el buen chico… aunque, estando en su lugar, Pein debería dar a cuenta lo tentadora que podría sonar la propuesta—. Son solamente unas noches —agregó, temiendo que el Akasuna fuera a intentar suicidarse—, no es la gran cosa.

—¡Para ti no es la gran cosa, hum!

—Pues si controlaran mejor sus estúpidos humores y sus discusiones absurdas, esto no sucedería nunca.

—¡No son discusiones absurdas! —exclamaron ambos artistas, un segundo antes de que Pein perdiera la paciencia y los corriera con un poderoso Shinra Tensei de su oficina.

Y entonces lo único que había pasado es que Sasori terminó más que enojado con él y Deidara también. No se dirigieron la palabra ni en el desayuno o en la comida, sentándose lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, frunciendo el ceño y/o murmurando cosas contra el otro.

Ahora mismo, Deidara, que ya se había descolocado completamente con el malhumor, terminó saliendo de la guarida, dando grandes y pesadas zancadas, pisando flores y haciendo pequeños espacios entre el pasto, marcando paulatinamente sus pisadas. Seguía farfullando, con los hombros tensos y los hombros alzados como si hiciera un berrinche; bueno, eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, desentendía si era todavía por lo de Sasori o su "castigo". Sepan que es posible que no hubiera cosa peor que pudieran haberle obligado a hacer, y desde que lo trajeron a Akatsuki a la fuerza y le obligaron a unírsele, pocas veces había tenido ese regusto tan amargo en la boca, como si acabara de lamer un kunai con veneno. Sí, y por desgracia, sabía exactamente qué era eso porque su danna se había encargado de hacer que se postrara dos semanas en una cama, agonizando porque simple y sencillamente, le hizo esperar diez minutos mientras hacía del baño un día, hace ya casi cuatro años.

Se sentó pesadamente en la tierra, golpeándola con el puño, enfadado. Encogió las piernas e hizo ademán de querer abrazarlas, pero más bien se quedo quieto, esperando a que el anochecer fuera consumiendo los lindes del bosque que rodeaba la cueva donde se refugiaban ahora.

Miró sobre el hombro. Venga, ¿qué usar una cueva no era lo suficientemente cliché? Es decir, eran poderosos y reconocidos criminales, ¿no podían ser más originales? ¿No podían hacerse con algún edificio de lujo? Bien, supuso que con todas las destrucciones que llevaban a cabo, poco de eso podrían aspirar.

Lanzó un suspiro y se quedó mirando los matorrales que se extendían frente a sus ojos, moviéndose con tranquilidad entre el más lento y suave de los susurros. Le pareció instintivamente hermosos ese momento, como si a pesar de las discusiones y la mala pasada que había recibido en el día, las cosas prometieran mejorar justo en esa noche, mientras las estrellas iban apareciendo una por una en el cielo y titilaban con energía, como un montón de velas blancas, gigantes, distantes e irónicamente, pequeñas.

Ese momento fue remotamente perfecto y él sonrió, feliz.

**0*0*0**

La tercera vez que Hidan se burló de la suerte de ambos artistas, Itachi se puso de pie y se marchó del comedor. Bien podría disculparse, justo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho en su casa una vez se ponía de pie, aunque este sitio no era la mejor opción para tener modales, pensó mientras andaba hacia la cocina y dejaba los trastes en el fregadero antes de subirse las mangas de la capa y empezar a lavarlos.

El agua fría le hizo estremecerse, pero continúo tallando con cuidado. Al Uchiha le gustaba sentirse ligeramente útil, y aunque le fastidiaba un poco acomedirse, de vez en cuando se ofrecía voluntariamente a lavar los trastes de los demás. Esa noche fue el caso, puesto que finalizando el suyo, siguió con los de ambos artistas.

Bueno, pensó con una mueca. El día en que Kisame partió de misión se sintió aliviado de poder quedarse solo en la habitación. No es que el hombre pez le cayera realmente mal, de hecho solía ser agradable, pero le gustaba la profunda meditación en la que se sumía sin la compañía humana, al menos en la misma habitación. Cuando el Hoshigaki se despidió hace casi un par de días, Itachi tuvo que esforzarse en no sonreír. Ahora, más bien se preguntaba por qué Deidara y Sasori tendrían que haber arruinado todo con su —ya no tan inesperada— pelea de arte.

Oh, en realidad no los entendía. Más bien, todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el arte era para él como una patada. Sinceramente, poco o nada comprendía respecto a por qué era tan importante para ellos, ¿no se supone que estaban en una organización de criminales? Iba de acuerdo en que cada quién tenía sus mañas y gustos, sus aficiones y peculiaridades, pero en lo personal siempre consideró que una filia por lo artístico es una de las cosas que menos podría haber esperado en Akatsuki, además, si los dos usuarios del título parecían realmente fieles a sus ideales, hasta el punto de matar —o tratar de hacerlo— a cualquiera que insultara su arte. Daba la sensación de que a Deidara le ofendía menos que lo confundieran con una mujer, y que Sasori perdía la impasibilidad característica en él cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de su pasatiempo; aunque Itachi se permitiría decir que era más propia de su vida que un simple hobby. Es, casi literalmente, como si lo amaran.

Terminó de lavar la vajilla y se secó las manos con una de las toallas que dejaban por ahí cerca. Con un largo suspiro, se dio media vuelta y en medio del tumulto de gritos que hacían Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi intentando llamar la atención de un cada vez más molesto Zetsu, la presencia silenciosa y casi fantasmagórica de Itachi pasó completamente desapercibida, excepto quizá, por el pelirrojo, que lo siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas se tocaron.

El Uchiha dejó pasar largo estos modos, pues es algo que solía pasar de vez en cuando, mucho más en los momentos en que Deidara se peleaba con el Akasuna. Es como si, entonces, Sasori decidiera cargar contra alguien su odio y se las apañara con él. Lo mismo sucedía cuando era el pelirrojo el ausente: Deidara se encargaba de fulminarlo con la mirada. Jamás se había preguntado por qué, pero a veces llegaba a ser molesto. ¿Es acaso que tenía la culpa de su incansable obsesión por el arte? Era una estupidez. O tal vez, simplemente ignoraba que siempre le estaban mirando de esa forma…

Pensó meterse en su habitación, pero algo le impulso a salir a las afueras de la cueva. Es algo que en definitiva le gustaba hacer una que otra vez, y más en la noche, cuando la luz le parecía insuficiente a sus ojos ya agotados por el Sharingan y él debía dejar de leer.

Una fresca brisa lo recibió justo al salir, mientras él caminaba lentamente hacia la mata de árboles. Podría ir acaso a sentarse en la rama más alta de los robles, justo como lo hacía antaño, cuando cargaba a Sasuke sobre sus hombros y salían a dar un paseo. Vaya, en ese entonces no se imaginaría que así es como terminaría su vida.

Se detuvo en seco.

¿A caso importaba? Lo estaba dando todo por la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, así que poco interés tenía su muerte. Sin embargo, ¿qué había después de ella? ¿A caso simplemente oscuridad? ¿Podía aspirar a la luz?

Durante años se había apañado a la tarea de encontrar un equilibrio en su vida, pero todo eso se destruyó con la guerra civil que preparaban sus padres desde las sombras. ¿A caso era difícil aceptar su estatus? Puede que la desconfianza de Konoha hubiera dolido, pero nunca hubiera terminado por destruirles. No, más bien, él no habría terminado destruyéndoles.

Y la venganza fue lo único que se le ocurrió a lo que Sasuke podría atarse. ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? ¿No habría hecho más bien que mal?

Apretó los puños y volvió a lo suyo: Caminar en el silencio, como un fantasma que ni siquiera tiene permitido dejar tras de sí las pisadas. Era extraño sentirse tan invisible, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo muy conocido que era su nombre; más bien, resultaba curioso desear convertirse en un elemento tan traslúcido como el cristal, y quedarse ahí, suspendido entre el tiempo y el espacio.

Itachi no conocía otra manera de aferrarse a la vida que el mismísimo Sasuke. Durante años, él había sido su ancla, por quien soportaba todos los monótonos e insípidos días. Quizá, pensó con cierto cinismo, necesitaba algo más accesible, una idea o materia que lo volviera un poco a la vida. Suponía que era lo triste de que el amor le pareciera la única razón por la que el mundo seguía dando vueltas; puede que fuera ridículamente cursi, pero al final, ¿no es cierto que es ese sentimiento lo que nos despierta las ganas de vivir? Sí, Uchiha Itachi ya muchas veces empezaba a preguntarse por qué seguía batallando, ¿acaso de morir, Sasuke estaría feliz? La última vez que lo vio no resultó nada agradable, y su mirada de odio lo llenó a él de amargura, de la necesidad de terminar con todo de una vez. Pero quería asegurarse de que su hermano estaría bien, que se pararía firme ante todas las adversidades. Hasta ahora, se había permitido el impulso egoísta de llamarse a sí mismo el ancla de Sasuke, pero eso puede que estuviera por terminar. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Así que mientras, serviría encontrar algo como el dinero, o los sacrificios, o el arte… cosas que, se permitiría añadir, no volvían tan rutinaria la vida de sus compañeros, al menos a simple vista.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que, a no mucha distancia, se encontraba Deidara sentado en el pasto, recargándose en las manos y con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la brisa jugara con sus cabellos.

Itachi se le mantuvo mirando durante indeterminado tiempo, absorbiendo en su memoria la cantidad de luz que irradiaba la melena dorada, e incluso el conjunto negro de la capa, que incluso ahora parecía brillar. O puede que simplemente fuera cosa del oriundo de la Roca, como si emanara su propio halito celestial, aunque esas dos últimas palabras encajarían menos con casi cualquiera. Bueno, que estaba realmente usando ese termino con un chico incendiario obsesionado con el arte o las explosiones —aún no tenía muy en claro lo que, a seguro, Sasori tendía razón en llamarlo un arte extraño y otro poco estúpido—.

Pestañeó como si el sol le hubiera encandilado, pero se mantuvo en silencio. La paz que reflejaba el rostro del menor era precisamente algo peculiar, tan tranquilo y sereno como jamás le pareció haberlo visto alguna vez.

Respiró profundamente y luego siguió su camino, sin decir palabra alguna. No le pareció que Deidara se hubiera percatado de que lo miraba.

**0*0*0**

Abrió uno de sus ojos, apenas de manera perceptible. Vio a Itachi perderse entre el camino que llevaba al bosque y supuso que tal vez —y solo teniendo mucha suerte—, hubieran mandando al moreno de misión. O aún mejor, que Itachi tampoco soportara la idea de compartir la recámara y hubiera decidido marcharse a quién sabe dónde.

Bueno, por ahí dicen que la esperanza muere al último, así que esperaría hasta la mañana para enterarse de si al final tuvo que dormir en la habitación de su archirrival.

Frunció el ceño, sin moverse en absoluto.

—Eh, ¿acaso eso ha sonado como una especie de cómic, hum? —murmuró, apenas con la voz audible. Se enderezó un poco e hizo una mueca; en fin, de alguna manera no iba a guardar muchas esperanzas de no ver al joven Uchiha hasta mucho después. Deidara sabía sobre los constantes paseos nocturnos de Itachi. No es que lo estuviera acosando, claro—. Sasori danna siempre dice que se debe conocer al enemigo, hum —decirlo en voz alta pareció hacerlo más verdadero; pero no estaba mintiendo.

Molesto con sus propias contradicciones, no tardó en ponerse de pie y volver a la cueva. Ah, ver a Itachi y que éste irrumpiera en sus pensamientos lo habían puesto de los nervios una vez más.

La sala, como siempre, era el lugar de las disputas entre el avaro y el jashinista. Deidara apenas les miró al pasar, aunque agradeció hacerlo cuando la guadaña de Hidan se proyectó hacia Kakuzu y casi le da a él. Estuvo a punto de estallar de coraje, hasta que reparo en la mirada asesina de Sasori, al otro lado de la sala.

Normalmente, sus disputas por el arte no duraban demasiado, aunque puede que esta vez Deidara se hubiera pasado de la raya, destruyendo parte de la cabeza de Hiruko. Tenía que admitir que le sorprendía seguir vivo.

Alzó la cabeza, altivo. Interiormente se dijo que debía disculparse…

Sí, eso debería de hacer. Después de todo, el rubio disfrutaba de estar con su maestro, en parte porque eran compañeros, en parte porque de alguna manera se entendían.

—Sasori danna, hum —le llamó, capturando su atención. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada despectiva—. Yo lamento haber destruido a Hiruko —continúo, rápidamente. La verdad odiaba disculparse, pero alguien tenía que ceder—, ha sido una falta de respeto contra su arte, hum.

Sasori se cruzó de brazos. Deidara lo observó con el ceño fruncido; no estaría mal que también él se disculpara por la tremenda tunda que le había puesto… ¡casi muere envenenado, por Jashin!

—Tsk —fue lo único que anunció el pelirrojo, volteando a ver al otro lado. No era (ni se acercaba) a una disculpa, pero al menos podría volver a hablar cerca suyo sin que intentara matarlo… por ahora—. Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso estúpido de hace cuatro años.

_Y usted el mismo amargado, _pensó Deidara sonriendo maliciosamente. El pelirrojo se giró a verlo, con seriedad. Muy en el fondo, parecía agradecido de que se hubieran hablado nuevamente.

—Cámbiame habitación —soltó Sasori repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a Deidara. El rubio se metió un dedo en una de las orejas, seguro de que estaba sucia o con la esperanza de que hubiera sido eso o el ruido lo que le impidió escuchar con claridad las _verdaderas _palabras de su danna.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco idiota. Sasori, estaba seguro, posiblemente estaría completamente sonrojado de no haberse convertido en marioneta.

—Cámbiame habitación —repitió, esta vez a modo de orden—. No soporto a Tobi. Hace veinte minutos tuve que enviar uno de mis cuerpos para hacerle creer que salía a comprar algo y me "siguiera". Pero no lo soporto y no pienso hacerlo. Cámbiame habitación.

Deidara lo considero, y no mentía. Pero digamos que poner en una balanza qué tanto podía soportar a uno y otro resultaba como poco, algo difícil de decidir.

—Lo siento —murmuró al fin—, pero no. Prefiero estar mil veces con el Uchiha, hum.

—No te estoy preguntando.

—Pein dijo que yo me quedaría con Itachi, si se entera de que…

—Me importa muy poco —interrumpió el pelirrojo—. No soporto a Tobi. Tú al menos has estado en misiones con él, ya sabes cómo controlarlo.

—Hacerlo explotar —contestó, feliz. Sin embargo destruyó la imagen de un buen chico volador—. Pero, eso sería perjudicial para mí, ¿a caso quiere que me maten, hum?

—Quiero otro lugar donde dormir. Me volveré loco.

—Yo he sobrevivido.

—¡Tú estás loco desde el principio! —exclamó, apenas alzando la voz. Deidara se ofendió, pero no dijo nada imprudente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le parece si nos turnamos? El día de hoy, usted duerme donde Tobi. Mañana, con el Uchiha, hum.

Sasori pareció considerarlo. Deidara se dijo mentalmente que estaba siendo muy complaciente. "_Tómelo o déjelo" _es lo que deseó decir en ese momento. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca.

—Vale. —Aceptó al fin, de mal humor. Deidara asintió; llegados a este punto, la compañía de Itachi era buena.

Miró sobre el hombro. Ahora que lo pensaba, se iría a dormir temprano para ni notar la presencia de Itachi cuando llegara.

Se volvió hacia su danna y se despidió con un escueto "Buenas noches", antes de irse a dormir.

**0*0*0**

Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación casi con demasiada fuerza. A decir verdad, había olvidado que nuevamente tenía un compañero. Sin embargo, como la guarida ya estaba en ese desacostumbrado silencio, había procurado no hacer ningún ruido.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y cuando se estaba dando a la tarea de encender la luz, fue consciente de la respiración que acompañaba el silencio y se detuvo inmediatamente.

Tuvo que forzar la vista demasiado para encontrarse con la sombra del rubio durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de Kisame.

Hizo una especie de mueca y se movió con sigilo. Se quitó la capa y la dejó a los pies de su cama. Con la misma gracia de un ninja tan bien entrenado, se deslizó hasta el lado de la cama y se recostó. Al menos, pensó, tenían camas que no rechinaban.

No obstante, sintió cómo se le tensaban los brazos y las piernas. Esperó muy poco antes de que Deidara se girara hacia él, como a quien no le estorban las sábanas, y lo miró con sus ojos azules. Itachi parpadeó, desacostumbrado a ver los dos ojos del rubio al descubierto.

—Lamento despertarte —murmuró, algo cansado. Deidara frunció el ceño.

—No estaba dormido, hum —respondió, con la voz adormilada. Itachi se abstuvo de sonreír.

—De acuerdo —dijo secamente, recostándose en su cama. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada e hizo una especie de mueca. Permanecieron en un absoluto silencio, solamente roto por… nada, en realidad. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero éstos permanecieron observando a Deidara, correspondiendo el gesto visual que enmarcaba el menor. Todavía ahora, mientras lo veía con el cabello libre de la coleta, le pareció aún más fascinante que verlo antes, tan pacífico, incluso cuando ahora fruncía el ceño hasta que sus cejas se tocaban la una a la otra.

—¿Algún problema? —se animó a decir por fin Deidara, con una voz amenazante—. ¿Hum?

—Eres tú el que me está mirando —respondió Itachi, sin sonreír ni mostrar mucho de ningún sentimiento. Ni siquiera se permitía sentir cohibido; la verdad es que se le estaba haciendo muy usual la mirada fulminante del rubio—. ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó justo cuando Deidara se sonrojó y se sentó erguido. Aún a pesar de la oscuridad, Itachi pudo apreciar el torso descubierto del menor.

—¡Mentira, hum! —recalcó el chico y luego frunció el ceño. Los cabellos le iban resbalando lentamente sobre los hombros; algunos hacia loe bien formados pectorales, y otros en la espalda—. ¿Siempre llegas a estas horas, hum? —Preguntó, repentinamente—. Es decir, te he visto salir en más de una ocasión. ¿Es eso normal en ti o acaso padeces de insomnio?

Itachi no se levantó de la cama para contestar:

—Simplemente me gusta meditar.

—¿Qué no puedes hacerlo durante el día, como la gente normal, hum? —su voz se había convertido en un murmullo, quizá temiendo despertar a los demás. Itachi se recargó en sus hombros para alzarse un poco.

—¿Con todos esos gritos, explosiones, discusiones y niñerías? —fue su respuesta y añadió con sarcasmo casi enseguida—: Sí, claro que sería más oportuno y eficiente.

—Pero si de todos modos te vas de la cueva. Podrías hacer lo mismo, hum —apuntó el rubio, sosteniendo la sábana como si estuviera a punto de echarla a un lado.

El Uchiha esperó un momento.

—Quizá —admitió—, pero normalmente es en la noche cuando me acosan los pensamientos más profundos. Supongo que es como si la tranquilidad me llamase.

—Como si ella tuviera una boca con qué hablarte, hum.

—Tal vez es que no te molestas en escucharla —señaló, sin reparo. Volvió a recostarse en la cama—. ¿No te parece que, en este preciso momento, antes de sumirte en el sueño y cuando todos ya están dormidos, vienen tantas ideas a la mente?

—¿Qué tipo… de ideas, hum? —murmuró el rubio, un tanto confundido. Itachi lo miró, algo curioso respecto a que el chico se ofreciera a hablar; con él, claro está.

—No lo sé. —Respondió, con sencillez—. Son muy variadas.

—Sasori no danna también habla de eso —admitió el rubio, echándose los cabellos para atrás en un gesto más bien infantil y exasperado—. Dice que durante las noches empieza a preguntarse qué tanto de la realidad que vivimos puede ser cierto. Aún más, hay veces que cuestiona la propia vida, hum.

—¿A sí? —No se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.

—Sí —apresuró a decir el menor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque a mí en realidad, no me interesa mucho la "fina línea entre la vida y la muerte" de la que todos hablan, hum. Siento, de verdad, que todos aquellos que se preocupan por la muerte es porque se mantienen atados a la triste realidad de meras sombras*, hum.

Itachi arqueó las cejas.

—¿Insinúas que Sasori está ciego? —murmuró. Era bastante curioso decirlo, ya que era él quien tenía problemas de vista. Se talló los ojos distraídamente. Deidara se tensó de pies a cabeza y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Yo respeto a mi danna, absolutamente, hum. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan ridícula?

—El Mito de la Caverna —respondió, sin dejar de observar a Deidara—. Cuando vivía todavía en Konoha, escuché sobre esa historia. Una alusión a los hombres que estaban encadenados en la profundidad de una cueva, incapacitados de salir. Sin embargo, durante el día podían ver las sombras que se proyectaban desde afuera, y lo creían su única realidad. Solo unos pocos eran capaces de salir y ver el día en todo su esplendor: Los filósofos.

Deidara hizo una mueca.

—¿A qué vino tan repentina estupidez? Yo nunca hablé sobre una cueva o algo parecido, ¿te das cuenta, hum?

—Bueno, me acabas de recordar sobre ella —admitió Itachi, cerrando los ojos y disponiéndose a dormir.

—Yo no digo que Sasori danna viva en las sombras, hum —continúo el menor, haciendo que Itachi se forzara a abrir un ojo—. Es solo que su preocupación por la muerte, no deja que disfrute de la luz. Se sigue escondiendo entre las sombras y… —pareció darse cuenta, efectivamente, que sí estaba haciendo alusión al Mito de la Caverna; hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza apresuradamente—. No, me parece muy valiente que él siga dando todo por lo que considera arte verdadero, aunque esté tan equivocado, hum.

—Jamás he entendido —murmuró el Uchiha, con la frente llenándose de arruguitas—, qué quieres decir con tu arte; el qué te propones expresar. A Sasori le entiendo un poco mejor pero, ¿no eres muy joven para creer que siendo efímero te convertirás en arte?

—Todos en esta vida somos efímeros, hum —aclaró Deidara—. Incluso Sasori danna algún día tendrá que morir. Así haya vivido mil años, es más que poco respecto a todo lo que a la tierra le queda o ha vivido, hum.

—¿En serio no te preocupa lo que haya después de la muerte?

—¿Por qué he de temer a lo que no conozco, hum? ¿Quién dice que la vida realmente empieza cuando mueres, hum? En realidad, difiero constantemente con respecto a la supuesta inmortalidad, porque es muy triste que se vuelva todo tan vacío.

—A veces no se necesita toda una eternidad —comentó Itachi, taciturno. Deidara arqueó una ceja, repentinamente interesado por la confesión del moreno. Su voz, más que nada, había sonado tan insoportablemente triste, que por un momento, el rubio se pregunto si no lo habría imaginado. Puede que estuviera en un sueño, no era del todo imposible.

Se mantuvo un silencio común entre ambos, igual que si les hubieran puesto un par de tapones en los oídos. Sin embargo, Deidara no encontraba reconfortante la mirada de Itachi, que se perdía en la nada, como si tanteara el pasado sobre una espesa neblina. Sus palabras le habían causado un pequeño retortijón en el estómago, igual que un puñetazo.

Con un movimiento aburrido, se rascó la nuca, despeinando su larga cabellera dorada. Sentía una repentina y absurda necesidad de hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

—Dices que no entiendes bien mi arte —murmuró Deidara, al fin, con un suspiro cansado. Itachi se giró a verlo—: Lo bello es la esencia realizada. El arte, la proyección del espíritu**, hum. —Hizo una pausa, esperando tomar confianza—. Mi arte es especial porque sigue proyectando toda la sensibilidad de mi corazón. Cada obra que hago, me lleva más cerca de la perfección. También es la representación de las experiencias donde buscamos el placer, hum. Eso es el arte; mi arte.

Itachi se sentó, no porque las palabras de Deidara le sorprendieran, sino porque la confesión lo había pillado desprevenido. Parecía, realmente, como si el menor le estuviera desvelando uno de sus más grandes secretos, aunque era absurdo pensar así.

—Deidara —le llamó, con una media sonrisa. El rubio lo miró, intrigado—. ¿El artista se hace, o nace?

El menor frunció el ceño.

—Trabajo duro mata talento natural, hum —fue lo que respondió. Itachi lo encontró ligeramente divertido, pero no hizo más que ampliar ligeramente la sonrisa.

—Alguna vez les he escuchado hablar —admitió el moreno—, sobre que el arte es una nueva realidad. ¿Qué despierta en tu interior? ¿Es suficiente para vivir?

—El arte embellece nuestra existencia, hum —contestó con lentitud—. Encanta nuestros ocios***. Su belleza pertenece a la fuerza desplegándose armoniosamente bajo nuestros ojos, en el seno de las existencias y borrando las contradicciones de la naturaleza****. Pero, como sea, creo que al ser la proyección de nuestro espíritu hace que nosotros también refuljamos luz en la oscuridad, que creemos una realidad alejada, que solo nos pertenece a nosotros, hum.

Itachi ladeó un poco la cabeza. Puede que fuera un genio y que entendiera a la perfección muchas cosas, pero en lo personal, no alcanzaba a comprender del todo al rubio. Era cierto, se dijo mentalmente, que era un _mocoso peculiar, _en palabras del maestro de las marionetas.

—Siempre he admirado mucho esa capacidad tan vivaz que tienen ustedes dos, de entre toda la organización —admitió Itachi, riendo por lo bajo—. Toda esa intuición, esa imaginación llena de un pensamiento profundo. Verdaderamente parte de su espíritu. —Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. Parece que algo tan simple los convierte en algo maravilloso. Es curioso, teniendo en cuenta de que solamente asesinan, cada quien con su respectivo arte.

—Tú también lo haces, me permito recordarte —comentó el rubio. La sonrisa de Itachi desapareció, y solo hasta entonces, Deidara tuvo la certeza de que esos carnosos y frívolos labios, realmente se habían curvado en una risita cordial y en alguna parte, realmente fascinada. Sintió que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se le subió a la garganta y le hizo ahogar un gemido—. ¿Qué sucede, hum?

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

—Nada —contestó, con su voz seria—. Solo pensaba…

Incómodo, el rubio alzó y dejó caer los hombros. No podía creerse muy bien todavía que estuviera manteniendo esa plática con el chico.

—Yo los dejo _ser _—agregó, con voz cautelosa, como si temiera que Sasori fuera a entrar y lo matara—. Dejó que sus cuerpos escapen y no los encadenó eternamente a mi lado, hum.

—¿Tú temes de Sasori? —Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno. Deidara se encogió de hombros.

—Más bien temo que él se dé cuenta de que está equivocado, al menos, demasiado pronto, hum —atinó a decir, con una mueca. Itachi pestañeó, sorprendido.

—¿A caso tú le tienes cariño?

El rubio se sonrojó y se tensó.

—A andar con tus estupideces a otro lado, hum —respondió Deidara, con una mueca—. Lo respeto mucho, pero soy un criminal, y un artista.

—¿No es precisamente de los sentimientos de lo que se alimenta un artista? —interrumpió Itachi.

—Sí —comentó con cinismo y sarcasmo el menor—, hace diez minutos no sabías nada de arte y ahora eres un experto, hum. Date un respiro, Uchiha bastardo, hum.

Itachi hizo una mueca y se sentó tan rápidamente en la cama, sacando las piernas del borde, que Deidara casi lo toma como una amenaza y va por su kunai. Sin embargo, Itachi se quedó estático.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —preguntó al fin, y hacerlo fue como si hubiera respirado un poco de aire puro. Deidara se mantuvo en silencio—. En realidad, jamás hemos hablado. Si guardas rencor por haberte traído a Akatsuki…

—He tenido el tiempo suficiente para entender que eso es lo mejor que pudo pasarme entonces, hum —cortó Deidara, alzando la cabeza de manera orgullosa—. Si me pongo a pensarlo bien, he creado una especie de marca desde que estoy aquí, hum. La gente me conoce, me teme.

—¿No es mejor que te admiren? Eres un artista, y no lo entiendo bien, pero suena ilógico que busques su temor.

—El amor no mide el talento. Mucho menos la admiración y los elogios, hum —arqueó una ceja—. ¿No es verdad? Porque, contéstame: ¿No asesinaste a tu clan para probar algo, hum?

Itachi bajó la mirada.

—Que del odio surge la fuerza —murmuró—. El amor solo te hace débil. Los lazos… son fáciles de romper.

Deidara sonrió.

—Creo que sí lo entiendes, hum.

No, Itachi de verdad no lo entendía.

**0*0*0**

Después de su extraña conversación no tardaron en dormirse. Por la mañana, Deidara vio a Itachi marcharse sin hacer ningún ruido antes de siquiera desayunar. Hidan clasificó el día como oficialmente, uno en los que de acercarse, todos terminarían bajo el poder del Mangekyou. Él suspiró, con la cabeza recargada en la mano, bebiendo del agua que recién les había servido Kakuzu, al ser el día en que le tocaba hacer el desayuno. Bueno, primero que nada, no hay que extrañarse de que se portara tan servicial, pues la kunoichi les había dejado en claro que siempre que convivieran juntos, necesitaban ayudarla, que no era una criada, blah, blah, blah. Por otro lado, no le sorprendía ver un mísero vaso de agua a la mitad y un poco de pan con mantequilla en un plato solitario. Mierda, odiaba los días en que Kakuzu le tocaba el desayuno.

Lanzó un suspiro y se entretuvo pensando en la pesada noche que lo había esperado, lleno de reflexiones filosóficas. Agh, pensó con cierta molestia, ahora entendía un poco de cómo se sentían su danna o Itachi cuando ese tipo de cosas le llenaban la mente.

Fue solamente ver a Sasori atravesando el umbral de la puerta lo único que lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Oh, inmediatamente su sentido de alarma se disparo y se apresuró a tragar el pedazo de pan en un segundo y empinarse el agua con rapidez, y aún masticando, se inclinó disque agradeciendo por la poca y horrible comida, antes de dispararse a la cocina. No era por presumir, pues más bien tendría que decir que lamentaba mucho saber que el humor del pelirrojo pendía ahora de un hilo y cualquier cosa que sucediera: Una mosca zumbando demasiado cerca, una viruta de polvo interrumpiendo su estado de ánimo, causaría un verdadero caos.

Y con Hidan echando bronca, estaba seguro de que no saldría nada bueno.

—Di buenos días, asqueroso Pájaro Carpintero —inició el albino. Para cuando se escuchó el fuerte golpe de la mesa rompiéndose, Deidara ya estaba saliendo de la cueva.

Una vez fuera llegó a preguntarse si acaso Tobi había sobrevivido a la noche. Bueno, lo odiaba, así que estaba bien.

Miró de un lado a otro. El cielo estaba gris y no había una sola nube. No es como si fuera a llover, pero inmediatamente le corrió un escalofrío por el aire que lo abrazó en un segundo. Deidara se estremeció, recién dándose cuenta de que había olvidado ponerse la capa.

—Mierda. Eso me pasa por tratar de salir tan rápido como Itachi, hum —murmuró, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. De acuerdo, admitía haber tratado de alcanzar al mayor, pero no por nada en especial. Quizá simplemente para asegurarse de que el Uchiha, tan repentinamente agradable del día anterior, no se debió a un sueño. Tal vez solamente quería volver a hablar con él.

Era cierto lo que Itachi había dicho: Nunca se habían detenido realmente a hablar. Deidara simplemente le odiaba y como que para qué querría estar en su compañía.

—¿Está bien que no tengas nada encima? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y Deidara se giró rápidamente a ver a Itachi—. No vayas a enfermarte.

Antes de que el rubio contestara, se escuchó un agudo grito desde la cueva. Ambos giraron a ver, pero solamente Itachi pareció ligeramente confundido.

—Al parecer, no sienta nada bien pasar la noche con Tobi, hum —comentó el rubio—. No me sorprende que Zetsu prefiera el jardín.

—¿Realmente Tobi es tan malo? —susurró para sí mismo el Uchiha. Deidara volvió a mirarlo y se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que salir de ahí, definitivamente —sentenció. Itachi asintió, de acuerdo. Un momento después, cuando Deidara estornudó, el Uchiha se quito la capa y se la ofreció. El rubio, antes de sorprenderse por el gesto, se molestó que ni siquiera se hubiera estremecido. Ahora sí, se sorprendió de que Itachi estuviera ofreciéndole su capa—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes frío —contestó, como si fuera la cosa más normal. Deidara frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo para apartar la prenda.

—Como si necesitara algo de ti, hum —el aire corrió entre ellos, casi como si pretendiera congelarlos. Deidara ahogó un gemido y luego le arrancó la capa a Itachi, poniéndosela encima; inmediatamente lo invadió el calor. Bueno, realmente era estúpido que pensara que por ser frío el Uchiha, también tendría la misma temperatura corporal que un cadáver. Se ruborizó ligeramente—. Esto es solo porque no voy a entrar con Sasori danna convertido en el demonio, hum.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y sonrió apenas fugazmente, como si le divirtiera su comportamiento.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo, como quien habla sobre el clima. Deidara se subió un poco las mangas de la capa; le quedaba muy grande, pero éstas escurrieron casi de inmediato. Hizo una especie de puchero, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan grande su peor enemigo?... Bajó la mirada y la volvió a alzar. Un enemigo no hace estas cosas, pensó cohibido. En realidad, tenía poco derecho de enfadarse tanto con Itachi. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía sentido. Itachi era cálido, amable y… no, espera; Itachi es todo menos eso, después de todo mató a su familia, ¿no?

—Esto no cambiará nada entre los dos, hum —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y esperando que incluso con las mangas tan largas se viera su actitud amenazante. Itachi, que se había entretenido mirando el cielo, le dirigió una mirada curiosa y taciturna—. Tampoco lo de anoche, hum.

—No fue nada serio —respondió Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros. El viento le agitaba el cabello y lo hacía parecer una especie de ángel oscuro en alguna novela romántica.

Volvió la mirada al suelo, con el corazón desbocándose en su interior.

—Claro que sí —rezongó el menor—. Por tu culpa, estuve pensando demasiado tiempo y no pude dormir, hum.

Itachi no cambió su mirada, ni tampoco su gesto impasible.

—Es bueno que pienses de vez en cuando en cosas más allá de tu normal reflexión —sentenció, con tranquilidad—. Hacer filosofía es algo interesante y productivo. Te conoces más a ti, te preguntas sobre la realidad, empiezas a preguntarte más y más, hasta amar el conocimiento.

—Pues no me ha gustado mucho, hum —admitió el rubio—. No dormir, quiero decir.

—Entonces que sea en el día que reflexiones.

—Estoy con la mente ocupada en mi arte, hum —dijo, orgulloso. Itachi sonrió.

—¿Apenas te das cuenta de que tu arte, también es filosofía? Todo lo que dijiste ayer, ¿no lo notaste? —Deidara se sonrojó más—. El arte forma parte de nuestra realidad, supongo. Por eso, también puede hablarse filosóficamente de él.

—Mi arte va más allá, hum.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Es importante preguntar más allá para alcanzar respuestas. Incluso entonces te darás cuenta de que no sabes nada.

—Tú tampoco, entonces, hum.

—En efecto. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio.

—La idea me empieza a gustar, hum.

Itachi no hizo mucho caso del comentario.

—Feliz día de la Filosofía, Deidara —murmuró.

**0*0*0**

Pein observó la cueva con asombro, incredulidad y sin ser capaz de enojarse. Habían tenido que salir corriendo y desalojar el lugar ya completamente destruido que había colapsado hace un par de minutos, o quizá más, la estupefacción no le permitía medir el tiempo.

Hidan no había logrado salir a tiempo; uno de sus brazos estaba afuera, moviéndose como si buscara de qué asirse para salir. Todo Akatsuki, incluyendo Itachi y Deidara, que habían aparecido hace pocos segundos, miraba su guarida.

—¿Qué… qué? —era lo único capaz de murmurar Pein—. ¡Sasori, qué demonios hiciste!

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

—El bastardo de Hidan me insultó. Simplemente le enseñé a respetarme —sentenció.

—¡Pero destruiste la cueva!

Sasori, pese a estar cerca del hombre, hizo girar su cabeza 360 grados, con una mueca escalofriante.

—¿Me estás llamando estúpido para no darme cuenta? —Preguntó, enojado. Pein se hizo para atrás, algo asustado, junto a la mayoría de los Akatsuki; era una fina línea entre la vida y la muerte lo que estaban a punto de cruzar.

Deidara miraba a su maestro, entre la admiración por el miedo que todos le tuvieron de pronto, como por la incredulidad. Tal vez, el Akasuna no fuera a ser castigado más tiempo, pero está claro que todos desearían que no volvieran a juntarse al pelirrojo con el enmascarado.

Y luego el intolerante era él, pensó, encogiéndose entre la capa que aún poseía el calor del Uchiha.

Bueno, en realidad, a él no le había parecido tan mal castigo pasar la noche con Itachi. De hecho, puede que se llevaran bien, pero si siempre estaba a punto de ir a reflexionar con ese carácter tan pensante del moreno, prefería regresar con su danna. Ya en el día tendría tiempo de hablar con Itachi…

Claro, no es como si quisiera hacerlo.

_Sigue negándotelo. Tal vez algún día te lo creas, hum. _

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Wa! Me siento realizada, en especial porque debería de estar leyendo a Hegel -precisamente- en estos momentos. Pero gracias a mi maestro de Creación Literaria y su irresponsabilidad, pude terminar esto en un día y cacho... lo que a juzgar con mis actuales pocas ganas de escribir está muy bien (.w.)

Al principio sé que la idea no parecía muy bien definida, pero no veía cómo pudieran terminar hablando de arte, que es a fin de cuentas uno de los objetos que trata la filosofía y la ciencia, al menos actualmente, así que me disculpo si de repente perdió el hilo (e-eU), eso es normal en mí.

En fin, esperó que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y me honren con algún review. Mil bendiciones a quien lo haga, y sino, se aplicará la moraleja del fic: No molestar a danna (owo) o él descargará su ira contra ustedes... yo me encargaré de ello (owó) mwuajajaja... no se crean... demasiadas gomitas de San Luis (xDU)

Una vez más, te agradezco **Derama17**, me ha encantado el tema de tu reto. En cuanto tenga el suficiente tiempo, creo que me llenare de los ItaDei que se publiquen; tal vez estos retos sirvan para tener una nueva pareja favorita (xD).

*: Platón, La República, libro 7. No es una cita, más bien solamente una idea que me dejó la lectura. (nwnU)

**, ***, ****: G.W.F. Hegel, _Lecciones de Estética, _volumen I (en la introducción -sí a 86 páginas se les puede llamar así (¬-¬)).


End file.
